


Upwardly Mobile

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gift Fic, Lemon, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures





	Upwardly Mobile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> For Dacia's birthday, with all my love.

Duo felt the vibration in his pocket before the cell phone started to ring out its 'Frosty the Snowman' tune. He shifted his seatbelt to one side, pulled it out of his pocket, and clipped it into the hands-free adaptor.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "I assume that's you, Duo?"  
  
Duo grinned. That rich combination of belligerence and frustration in the tone of a voice -- he loved that in a man.  
  
"Uh-huh. Who else were you expecting to answer my phone?"  
  
Wufei's voice made that snorting sound that Duo so often provoked. Duo liked to provoke, and not just in conversation. Wufei had an extremely delicious portfolio of sounds for which Duo knew he was the sole trigger -- and the sole audience. He shifted in his seat. Despite the winter weather, he was getting warm.  
  
"Where are you? We're due at Quatre's tonight."  
  
Duo sighed, gently. He peered out of the car windscreen through a heavy drizzle of rain. "I'm in the car."  
  
Wufei cursed, softly and in Chinese. Duo knew most of the favourites, but this one sounded particularly imaginative. "Didn't you leave work early? You knew we had a date."  
  
A date. Duo smiled, slowly. "I knew, yes. I left work early, yes. The traffic has been very bad tonight, and I drive in the traffic, as I believe is the custom when in a car."  
  
Wufei made a sound of annoyance. "Don't be facetious. It's just as much a trial to me, trying to leave the city early enough for us to drive over to Quatre's tonight."  
  
"And you are... where?" Duo let the gentle mischief seep through his question.  
  
Wufei coughed. "Well, actually... I'm still on the train."  
  
+  
  
There was a moment of silence. Wufei sat as comfortably as he could on the ripped and grubby seat cushion and listened to the distorted twang of a platform announcement at the unfamiliar station ahead. He had the earpiece to his phone clipped over his ear: he thought he could hear the sweep of traffic noises behind Duo's words.  
  
"So you're not home yet, either." Duo's voice was a drawl. Wufei had time to see the words approaching, when Duo spoke -- or so he often thought. But then Duo would somehow twist them at the last moment and produce something wicked and wonderful that would both amaze Wufei and totally piss him off.  
  
Wufei sighed. "No. I'm not home yet, either. This time of year, the trains are all delayed and it's not my usual service. There are, I believe, seven stops to go."  
  
"Seven?"  
  
Wufei watched the lights of the station whip past and the train begin to speed up again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"We can go tomorrow." There was an edge of rebellion in Duo's voice. There so often was.  
  
Wufei grimaced. "We promised Quatre we'd be there tonight."  
  
Duo was ignoring him. Wufei listened as his lover's tone grew lower. "We can set off early tomorrow, instead. So then tonight we can eat takeout, turn up the heating in the lounge and fuck all night."  
  
Wufei's sharp intake of breath escaped him before he could catch it. "That appears to be your answer to everything."  
  
Duo's voice softened: Duo was smiling. Wufei knew how the man's mouth would look, wide and generous and yet ultimately demanding. "Yeah. Don't hear you complaining."  
  
Wufei smiled, too. He wondered if Duo would hear that in his voice. "I wish. But it'll be another hour before I get back."  
  
+  
  
Duo watched other car headlights arc across the side window of his car, then swoop away in the opposite direction. He relaxed a little in his seat: he slid a hand off the steering wheel. "I don't like waiting. I'm horny now."  
  
Wufei made the tutting sound that Duo knew well. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, I'm sitting in a cold, damp train carriage and you're trapped in traffic." He went silent for a moment, then when Duo didn't reply, he snapped out, "Duo?"  
  
Duo felt relaxed: the car heater was on and the windows were slightly steamed. He felt ... provocative. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't," came Wufei's voice. He sounded nervous.  
  
Duo smiled even more broadly. He liked that in a man, too. "What's up, Wufei? Like you say, there's nothing we can do about it. Not we, anyway... "  
  
Wufei made a soft, strangled noise.   
  
Duo whispered gently into the phone. "I can always entertain myself, of course. Not as good as lying spread out and naked on the lounge carpet, my breath heaving, my knees drawn up to my belly and your slicked fingers sliding in and out of me." He sighed. "But a guy's got to make the best of a situation."  
  
He rubbed his free hand gently along the front of his jeans, stroking at the bulge there. "I'm very hot tonight," he murmured. "Very swollen."   
  
Wufei cursed again in Chinese, but Duo knew many of the words he used this time. They described several of the things that were currently colouring his own imagination. "Hell, Duo, you're in a car. Have you pulled over?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah. And pulled out. Maybe you didn't hear the sound of my zip... "  
  
Wufei's breath made a sharp, sucking sound.   
  
Duo ran tentative, familiar fingers along the length of his cock. He was fully erect, his jeans and boxers pushed down his thighs so that he was exposed to the cool evening air. The sensation made his eyelids droop with pleasure and his breath catch in his chest. He wondered how many people were sharing the carriage with his homecoming lover. He wondered who they might be; how Wufei's eyes might be assessing them. Wufei could be very cautious; Wufei could also be abandoned in a way that was far deeper than Duo could even dream of.  
  
"I'm hot." He sighed again. "Very hot. I can feel the pulse in my groin... the throb of blood around my body. My skin is tight. There's a trickle of sweat on the inside of my thigh. It tickles."  
  
"Dear God," came Wufei's whisper.  
  
Duo settled further down in his seat and let his head fall back against the headrest. "I'm thick tonight -- my dick's filling my palm. It's smooth to the touch... silky. When I rub the pad of my thumb over the tip, it leaks cum on my hand. It's so swollen that when I run my fist up and down, it barely ripples the sheath around it."  
  
"Duo... " Wufei's voice was very hoarse. "I can't believe you're doing this. While I'm here and... you're there."  
  
"So join me," Duo murmured. His palm was slick with pre-cum as he lazily pumped his cock, up and down, his eyes catching the reflections in the raindrops on the car window and his mouth murmuring into the semi darkness at the phone. "It's never as much fun without you."  
  
"As much?" croaked Wufei. "Surely there should be no comparison."  
  
Duo grinned. His hand paused, teasingly, his fingertip massaging the slit at the crown. He bit his lip. "Don't be pedantic. You like to watch me do this."  
  
"Yes, I do." Wufei's voice was barely more than a whisper. "But preferably when I'm in the same room."  
  
Duo chuckled.

+

Wufei placed his briefcase on the empty seat beside him very carefully. He noticed that his hand was shaking.  
  
Duo's voice was relaxed; murmuring like a sleepy hummingbird in his ear. "Aren't you horny, too?"  
  
Wufei glanced around the train carriage. It was half empty by now -- very few of his fellow commuters travelled to the outskirts of the city, where he and Duo lived. The unfashionable - yet inexpensive - suburbs.  
  
"You know I am. But I can't talk freely."  
  
"Let me do the talking, then. Is your earpiece clipped on?"  
  
Wufei touched his ear instinctively, and the earpiece slipped against a palm that was suddenly damp with sweat. "Yes. But why... "  
  
"It leaves your hands free," whispered Duo's voice, seduction seeping through the slight distortion.  
  
Wufei bit back a groan. He glanced around the carriage again. A couple of young men opposite him had fallen asleep, wrapped up in their coats, beery fumes coming from their breath. An old woman sat huddled in a seat at the other end, chattering under her breath to a non-existent companion. A nondescript commuter in full pinstripe suit sat with his back to Wufei, his head bobbing gently in time with the music from his own personal headphones.  
  
"You're outrageous," he murmured to his lover. But then, he liked that in a man -- and particularly in Duo. And Duo knew it, too. "Tell me what you have in mind."  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Loosen your tie," urged the whisper in Wufei's ear. "And I'll tell you."   
  
Wufei felt for the knot at his neck and tugged it down. It was relief to his tightening throat. "What's the latest situation?" he murmured.  
  
Duo laughed again, though he sounded breathless. "Hell, how do you do it? How do you make it sound so innocent? You might be on the 'phone to your broker, asking for an update on your share portfolio. You might be asking if I've fixed the broken door on the kitchen cupboard, or whether there's enough pasta for supper."  
  
It was Wufei's turn to laugh. One of the men stirred on the seat opposite him, but settled back with a drunken snore. Wufei didn't ask if Duo preferred the details of their call to be shared with the whole carriage - his sarcasm had backfired on him many times, due to Duo's humour and total lack of inhibition.  
  
"I'm waiting for your update," he said, carefully.  
  
"Tell me, Duo."

+  
  
Tell me...   
  
Duo sighed as his hand slipped around his cock in a lazy figure of eight. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Wufei there with him. The other man's eyes would be dark, like the centre of a whirlpool; his skin would shine with the sweat of excitement.  
  
Tell me, his lover had said, like he was asking the colour of a new carpet; like he was asking for the synopsis of the latest novel. Only Duo knew the underlying tone; the sharp edge to the sensible words; the need that dripped like treacle from every clipped syllable.  
  
That need fed his own, like they were fellow parasites in paradise. They'd always been that way for each other.  
  
"I'm hard," he sighed. His eyes were closing of their own volition as the desire uncoiled in his groin. His back arched gently in conjunction with the movement of his fist. "So fucking hard. But the skin is soft and wet. My palm slips a little -- I used too much spit I think, lubricating my hand. The cum is welling up and trickling down between my fingers." He gasped suddenly, loudly, as a wave of sensation washed over him, overwhelming him for a second.  
  
"Not yet!" came Wufei's growl. Duo marvelled at how his lover could tell how close he was, just from a gasp. He supposed he'd given too many gasps, too many times, for it to be a mystery any more. He smiled with delight at the thought.  
  
"Are you joining in?"  
  
Wufei grunted with frustration. "How can I?"  
  
Duo grinned in the darkness of the car interior. He could imagine the flickering lights of the train carriage; the disinterest of fellow travellers that might suddenly switch to curiosity. "Use your newspaper."  
  
"Huh?" Wufei sounded startled, then cautious. "Maybe I didn't buy one tonight."  
  
Duo grunted this time, also with frustration. His fingers paused at the base of his cock and he could feel his skin prickle, begging for the stroking to continue. "And maybe the sky has fallen in, Chicken Little. You always buy one. Open it up, cover your lap."  
  
Wufei was laughing, mixed up with a snort of outrage.  
  
Duo's hand squeezed gently at his arousal. He reached his other hand down between his legs, weighing the crinkling flesh of his ball sac. His little finger snagged in the curls around his balls. "How many stations left?"  
  
Wufei's voice changed tone, as if he turned to look out of the train window. "Four."  
  
Duo sighed. "That's good. I know I'm not normally the type to eke out the torture, but I'd like to think I could last for four." He started the lazy stroke again and a moan slid from his mouth like warm liquid. "Maybe not tonight . I am particularly horny."  
  
"And you sound particularly lost," came Wufei's admonition. There was a firmness to his voice now that lifted the hairs on the back of Duo's neck.  
  
Duo sighed. "Yes."  
  
"But not yet," repeated Wufei, far more sharply than before. "Do you hear me?"  
  
Duo imagined Wufei's eyes, and that dark whirlpool. Imagined the taste of that salty skin. He paused again. "So what will you do to stop me?"  
  
Wufei sucked in his breath. "You want to know?"  
  
The sound of his lover's voice was strong, and as demanding as anything Duo had ever heard. His eyes widened, despite his heavy lids. He looked out of the car window and imagined he could see the lights from the distant railway line, refracted through the drizzling rain. The sound of an emergency vehicle siren wailed in and out of his hearing as it darted across the other side of town. "Yes," he said, again.   
  
Wufei chuckled -- a sound that trailed goose bumps down Duo's spine.   
  
"I will direct you."  
  
+

Wufei opened the newspaper and laid it carefully out on his lap. Under cover of the rustling sheets, he unzipped his pants.  
  
No-one moved in the carriage. The drunken men had woken abruptly at the last station and stumbled out, not even sure if they were home or not. The old woman seemed to have fallen asleep. The man with headphones was reading his own paper, his head bowed to his chin.  
  
"Tell me where you are," Wufei said into his 'phone. Maybe it sounded as if he were questioning a satellite navigation system. Maybe he was helping the man on the other end of the line to find his way.  
  
Duo would know exactly what he was helping him with.  
  
"I'm aching," came Duo's pouting voice. "Shit, Wufei, I am so hard that I hurt. My hand isn't as good as yours -- I rush myself. Don't you wish your hand was here now, pumping me, sliding up from my balls to my slit, spreading the dampness, squeezing the heat... ?"  
  
Wufei's hand slid inside his pants and palmed his own fierce erection. He was harder than he could remember being for a long while. Maybe it was his poor memory; or maybe it was just that Duo always made him feel like that. "I want to know more. I want to hear more."  
  
Duo was panting loudly. The sound was clear over the phone line, even though Wufei knew his lover's head would have fallen back, like it always did when he got close to climax.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Wufei said, softly, mischievously. He could feel the tightness across his own chest and the throbbing in his hand. "Please repeat."  
  
"Need you," hissed Duo. His words were becoming fragmented, the sound hiccupping as his head moved back and forth. Wufei could imagine him moving like that; like a trapped animal; like a landed fish, desperate and violent with its almost helpless efforts. Duo's eyes would be almost closed, yet the fierce colours would glint from under his lids, moisture threatening at the corners.   
  
Wufei felt a sudden dizziness; his hand clenched around the shape of his cock, inside the cover of his briefs, and he pumped himself almost cruelly. He had two stations to go and yet he thought he might come at any second.  
  
"What do you need, Duo?"  
  
Duo's voice was whimpering shamelessly. Shamelessness was another thing that Wufei loved in him. "Need you, you bastard. Need your hand -- need your fucking tongue between my thighs. Need this wetness to be you, need this grip to be yours."  
  
"Are you close, Duo? Tell me where you are now."  
  
"Ahnn... " Duo gave a strange sobbing groan. "Fingers up inside me. Not yours, but feels so good... "  
  
Wufei struggled to find his voice. The paper slipped a little on his lap and he grabbed it back into place. His legs were outstretched and he pressed his body back against his seat as if he might leap from it. "Are you coming, Duo? Tell me."  
  
He listened to his own voice as if from a distance. He might have been asking Duo if he were coming to dinner; to the movies. He heard Duo's laugh over the phone, even in the midst of his groans. Duo was enjoying the joke, as well.  
  
"Yeah." Duo panted. "Are you jerking off too? Are you coming, too?"  
  
"Yes," hissed Wufei.   
  
"I need you to tell me," growled Duo. "To order me to come."  
  
Wufei gave a half laugh. His limbs were shaking; one hand gripped the paper as if it anchored him to the earth itself, and his other hand worked fiercely under his pants. His cock jerked in his palm, the cum beginning to spit out and wet his briefs.  
  
Duo laughed, as if he could see him. Wufei wondered if his gasps were now so familiar to his lover that he could be read as easily as his nightly newspaper.   
  
"Tell me now, Wufei. No whispers. No coy, coded phrases. Tell me to fuck myself, to pull harder and faster, to cup my balls and thrust these fingers up my ass, sliding in even deeper and wider..."  
  
"Come," Wufei said, sharply. The old woman was singing something unintelligible, and for a second the chorus faltered. The business man plucked his headphones off, rearranged something, then plugged himself back in. The train shuddered in its approach to the final station.  
  
"Come!" Wufei groaned, again, and felt his own climax grip his groin. His cock strained against cloth and his cum spilled out from its tip. His head dropped briefly - his neck was flushed and his hair was damp with sweat.  
  
Duo moaned in his ear; Duo groaned and cried out; and Duo also came, with his usual loud, angry ecstasy.

+  
  
Wufei stood in the shadow of the local station concourse, sheltered from the worst of the rain. He still had his earpiece in. He could hear the sounds of Duo yawning and stretching. When there was a lull in the traffic noises on the road ahead, he could also catch the sound of Duo sucking his fingers.  
  
"Have you arrived at the station now?" His lover sounded a delicious mixture of satiation and hunger. Wufei knew no man who could balance those as well as Duo.  
  
"Yes," he grunted. "But it'll take me some time to walk back like this." He shifted his left leg carefully. The stickiness had gathered awkwardly on one side of his briefs. He held his briefcase possessively in front of his belly. It would have to do. In the dark, no-one would notice the damp patch.  
  
He knew his voice had sounded irritated, but the smile on his face belied it. He would show Duo that smile when they both got home.  
  
+  
  
Duo laughed. He lifted his phone from the hands-free cradle and opened his car door. He loved the sound of Wufei after he'd come. His lover's voice became deeper; thicker; richer. Duo's legs felt stiff and his cock sore, but he felt the twinge of desire returning already.  
  
"Hey, you could always have hung up, you know."  
  
"Yes, right," snorted Wufei. "And leave you horny and unsatisfied."  
  
Duo grinned. "You are one generous man, Wufei. I'll put the kettle on for you. Get dinner started. Hey, there's a lot of mail on the mat today... "  
  
He could hear Wufei's puzzlement even over the phone. "What are you talking about? You still have to drive through town and the traffic is as dreadful as ever..."  
  
Duo laughed even louder. "Hell, no. I'm letting myself into the house right now. In fact, I've been home for the last half hour, parked on the front drive. Didn't I say?"  
  
Wufei's furious grunt was as expressive as any words.   
  
Duo grinned, flipped his phone shut quickly and went to shower.  
  
End


End file.
